kaptein_sabeltannfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaptein Sabeltann og Den Forheksede Øya (2016-2017)
Kaptein Sabeltann og Den Forheksede Øya er en forestilling som blir spilt i årene 2016 og 2017. Premiere 2016: 4. juli. Premiere 2017: 5. juli. Forestillingen er den som ble spilt sist i 2009, med omskrevet manus. Første gang denne forestillingen ble spilt var sommeren 2000. Handling Greven av Gral med sine tjenere Grisk, Slu og Grufull vil ved hjelp av heksa Miriam av Gral prøve å lokke Kaptein Sabeltann fra sin borg over sjørøverlandsbyen Abra, på øya Det usynlige land, til Gral, på Den forheksede øya. Lokkematen er en stor sabeltanntiger i rent gull. Planen til Greven av Gral er å fange Kaptein Sabeltann og bli den nye herskeren av alle hav. Kaptein Sabeltann blir fanget, og Pinky og Sunniva må forsøke å redde kapteinen. Forestillingen i media 'Effekt-tung, men lite spenstig Sabeltann' Av Karen Frøsland Nystøyl for NRK 5. juli 2016 Sabeltann-forestillingene i Dyreparken er Norges mest sette sommerforestilling. Amfiet i Kjuttaviga fylles hver natt av spente små (og minst like spente store) som venter på den underlige kapteinens ankomst. I år utfordres han av Greven av Gral i forestillingen «Kaptein Sabeltann og den forheksede øya». En utendørsforestilling som denne innebærer mye logistikk, og denne delen er godt ivaretatt. Når det så smått begynner å brenne i en busk etter en avdeling med pyroeffekter, er brannen slukket i løpet av sekunder. Forestillingsmaskineriet og det tekniske fungerer godt. Men det kan ikke redde en forestilling alene. Oppofrelser «Kaptein Sabeltann og den forheksede øya» har et manus som er overraskende komplekst. Tematisk handler det om oppofrelse, og når Sabeltanns fiende er den som redder ham fra den sikre undergang, er dette et tankevekkende trekk, selv om det ikke følges opp i teksten videre. Tankevekkende er det også at Pinky (den lille sjørøvergutten, spilt av Paul Gundersen) blir med på tokt for å finne sin bortførte far. Til slutt klarer de å befri ham, men faren rømmer. Alle virker like fornøyde for det. Lederskap Kapteinen selv (Kyrre Haugen Sydness) er en figur som egentlig ikke er skummel (det er det Greven av Gral (Håvard Bakke) som er). Sabeltann opptrer mer som en grådig kosebamse av en kaptein som er mer opptatt av gull enn av menneskene han har rundt seg. Men han er smart, lar andre gjøre jobben for seg og ofrer dem om han må. Selv gjør han ikke stort, andre gjør jobben. Han er avhengig av de andre for å komme seg ut av kniper. Respekt og takknemlighet ligger ikke for ham, likevel har han verdens mest oppofrende mannskap. Sabeltann har en interessant bruk av makt. Kanskje er det det som gjør ham så fascinerende? Energi Forestillingen bærer preg av et varierende energinivå tross hederlig skuespillerinnsats. En relativt flat koreografi som ikke utfordrer musikken den følges av bidrar til dette, det samme gjør bruken av playback. Når intensiteten i stemmen drastisk forandres idet en karakter begynner å synge sangen sin, er det noe som skurrer. Teknisk burde det ikke være noe i veien for å kutte playback. Forestillingen ville hatt godt av det. At flere karakterer flyr over scenen og pyroteknikken lyser opp sørlandsnatten utgjør spennende innslag i Sabeltann-showet, men det er kapteinen og historiene hans barna kommer for å oppleve. Kanskje bør noe av teknikken vike til fordel for skuespillerutfoldelse? Kapteinen trenger uansett ikke å fortvile, han har et trofast publikum. De fortjener full pakke. Og bør samtidig vise at de setter pris på kapteinen, og ikke toge ut av amfiet under siste sang for å slippe å stå i kø for å komme til bilen. Er det noen som fortjener applaus, så er det de som står på scenen. Anmeldelsen er skrevet på bakgrunn av generalprøven. 'Har solgt 50.000 billetter' Av Margrethe Saga for Fædrelandsvennen 6. juli 2016 For 27. år på rad spilles Kaptein Sabeltann i Dyreparken. Mandagens premiereforestilling dro fulle hus. Phillip Johansen-Bakkelund (3) gledet seg ekstra mye. - Når jeg ser ham, skal jeg rope «Hiv og hoi!», forklarer Phillip. Han, broren, foreldrene og bestemora Karin Bekkelund er på sjørøvertokt helt fra Trondheim. De hadde først hatt full dag i Dyreparken, før de vendte tilbake til Kjuttaviga om kvelden. - Det blir nok litt skummelt, men det skal gå bra til slutt, sier Phillip. 50 000 solgte billetter Familien er ikke de eneste som bruker både dag og kveld i Dyreparken. - Vi vet at mange som ser showet også besøker oss på dagtid, forteller Anniken B. Schjøtt, salgs- og markedsdirektør i Dyreparken. Hun forteller at Kaptein Sabeltann er svært viktig for Dyreparken, og at han både har lokale og tilreisende fans. - Kaptein Sabeltann har blitt en av grunnene til at så mange gjester har lyst til å besøke oss hvert år. Det har blitt en del av identiteten vår. Det kommer mange tilreisende, men showet er godt besøkt av sørlendinger også, sier Schøtt. Fornøyd parksjef Administrerende direktør i Dyreparken, Per Arnstein Aamot, er både spent og stolt foran årets forestilling «Kaptein Sabeltann og den Forheksede Øya». - Det har vært en krevende prøveperiode med mye regn. Alle de involverte, både regissører, teknikere og skuespillere har gjort en fantastisk jobb, sier Aamot. Før premieren med over 2500 publikummere gledet han seg stort. - Jeg både tror og håper på bra respons. Vi er bortskjemte med at vi har mange fans fra før. Samtidig synes jeg vi produserer fantastiske forestillinger. Terje Formoe gjør en utrolig jobb med både skuespillerne og effektene. Nesten utsolgt Den neste måneden skal det settes opp 24 forestillinger. Allerede er det solgt rundt 50.000 billetter. Aamot forteller at de har solgt flere billetter til nå i år enn på samme tid i fjor. Han tipper det er utsolgt ut i midten av juli. Med 60.000 solgte billetter blir dermed «Kaptein Sabeltann» Norges best besøkte teaterstykke. 'Sabla bra Sabeltann' Av Emil Otto Syvertsen for Fædrelandsvennen 6. juli 2016 Imponerende mer enn sjarmerende overgår årets Sabeltann-forestilling alle tidligere i visuell prakt og teknisk eleganse. En blond sørlandsnatt er i sin sarte begynnelse i det premieren på årets Sabeltann-forestilling nærmer seg ved et tjern i skogen mellom Høvåg og Tveit. Stedet har for omtrent 50 år siden fått navnet Kjuttaviga og befinner seg i hjertet av Dyreparken. Klokka er 23 og kvelden er verken lun eller varm, den er omtrent helt på normalen her sør, en jubelkveld for ull under. Og for full dunder. Og brak og lyn og larm og pyro og alt som pirrer et barnlig øye. Det er vakkert og vi sitrer av forventning. Vi er visstnok over to tusen, omtrent like mange bittesmå som store, kanskje de små er i overkant. Årets Sabeltann, den 27. i rekka - er i gang. På øya Gral bor Greven av Gral, eller som mang en toåring nok har sagt: Deven av dal. Han er ond, enda litt ondere enn kapteinen sjøl. Mind control er hans business skjønner vi voksne, og barna ser det. Den blonde natten blir mørkere. Lyseffektene i showet blir klarere. Handlingen er litt komplisert og presenteres litt langsomt. Noen av skuespillerne er så tydelige i sine karakterer at teksten blir utydelig. Som før er det de onde kreftene som må måle seg med de enda litt ondere. Heksa Miriam av Gral er fæl der hun kommer svevende høyt over oss, men blir snill etter hvert som hun mister sin heksekraft. Og så er hun fremdeles snill når hun får sine hekseevner tilbake. Deven av Dal er bare fæl. Og vel fortjent blir han borte, ved et trylleslag. Gotikken når øya Gral utfoldes i all sin gru, er sterk og tydelig, og kanskje i meste laget for de aller minste? Magi, trolldom, Svartebok og trylleformularer - alt dette appellerer til sansen for det mystiske hos barn i alle aldere. Dette er ikke teater i den forstand at man skal renses av det, oppnå en høyere erkjennelse. Det er underholdningsindustri, på samme måte som Donald Duck, og i så måte svært velutviklet og imponerende. Jeg savner noen innslag av humor. Barna ler når Sabeltann eller Greven roper på mamma, eller lager prompelyd med munnen. Og så savner jeg noen lune øyeblikk, noen streif av varme i alt det ytterst velregisserte. Det kommer til slutt, med Sunniva og Pinky, showets unge vinnere. Terningkast 4 'Eksplosiv skattejakt' Av Fredrik Wandrup for Dagbladet 6. juli 2016 KRISTIANSAND (Dagbladet): Seint natt til i går vandret et stort følge av entusiastiske, små pirater hjem til sengene sine. Årets forrykende møte med kaptein Sabeltann i Kristiansand Dyrepark var over. I løpet av halvannen time var lyset fra den nordiske sommernatta avløst av eksplosivt fyrverkeri og flammende kanoner. Fra å være relativt tradisjonelle teaterstykker bygd rundt Terje Formoes piratfantasier, har forestillingene utviklet seg til å bli overveldende oppvisninger i pyroteknikk, flygende figurer og fargerike kostymer. Grever og hekser Kaptein Sabeltann-sjangeren er en blanding av barneteater, musikal, dans, komedie og eventyr, bygd rundt romantiske myter om sjørøveri og skattejakt. Kaptein Sabeltann er «Kongen på havet», en tittel han i årets forestilling må kjempe hardt for å beholde. På øya Gral holder en ond, maktsyk og grønnkledt greve til, dessuten heksa Miriam, som vokter grevens skatter. Han er også omgitt av tjenere med navn som Slu, Grufull og Grisk, svikefulle og intrigante figurer som driver sitt spill med den største skatten av dem alle, en gyllen sabeltanntiger av rent gull. Heksebrygg Den skal lokke Sabeltann til øya, hvoretter han ved hjelp av et heksebrygg skal bli grevens lydige undersått. Og greven av Gral skal bli den nye «kongen på havet». Pinky er på jakt etter sin far, Morgan, som innledningsvis blir tatt til fange på det nifse spøkelseskipet Grevinnen. Kokken Skalken driver sitt eget spill. I Robert Skjærstads skikkelse står han for slapstick og trøndersk crazykomikk i piratuniverset. «Kaptein Sabeltann og den forheksede øya» ble lagd i 20002001, og ble spilt i 2007-2009. Når det nå dukker opp for tredje gang, er det mer storfelt enn noensinne, preget av blendende lyseffekter og flammende ildsøyler som slår varmebølger langt oppover benkeradene. Kyrre Haugen Sydness som Sabeltann slåss om plassen med en inspirert Håvard Bakke i rollen som Greven av Gral. Heksa Miriam (Ellen Birgitte Winther) heises opp over trekronene i et avansert flygeapparat innleid fra USA. Wagnersk grandeur ''' Pinky (Paul Gundersen) og Sunniva (Mathea Pedersen Kilane) bærer sine viktige roller med modenhet. Alf Emil Eik har skapt et storslagent, musikalsk lydbilde, med en slags wagnersk grandeur i popkulturell utgave. Han synliggjør de flotte slagerne Formoe har bygd sin teaterverden rundt. Bjørn Sæters regi er dynamisk og full av energi. Helén Vikstvedts koreografi er effektiv og handlingsmettet. Men mest imponerende er arbeidet med lyset. Pyrotekniker Stian Næss svir av krutt både høyt og lavt, og Lars Lunder, Tommy Bøhn og Tor Støve gjør mirakler med lys, enten de får skogen bak bukta til å skinne eller hus, hav og båter til å flamme opp i et voldsomt drama. «Den sorte dame» og «Grevinnen» utkjemper et ildsprutende og plaskende sjøslag foran øyene på et vantro publikum. I det hele tatt gjør enkeltscener, tablåer og oppvisninger større inntrykk enn handlingen. Selv ikke små barn biter neglene til blods av redsel for hvordan det skal gå med de «snille» nede på scenen. Eller de «slemme», for den saks skyld. ''Terningkast fem''''' Trivia *Egentlig var det tiltenkt et flagg med slangehode i toppen av Grevens borg, men den ble droppet rett før generalprøven. *Hans Rønningen skulle opprinnelig spille Grisk også i 2017, men hadde plutselig ikke mulighet, slik at Jørn Morstad måtte steppe inn på kort varsel. Sanger *Ny overtyre til Den Forheksede Øya *Sjørøversang *Så lenge det seiler skuter *Vi seiler vår egen sjø *Grevens Gribber *Grevens sang *Kokkens sang *Sjørøvernatt *Som en skygge om natten *Ai, ai kæpten *Heksesangen *Miriams sang *Sjørøverne kommer Medvirkende *Kyrre Haugen Sydness som Kaptein Sabeltann *Frode Winther som Langemann *Paul Fjell Gundersen som Pinky *Mathea Pedersen Kilane som Sunniva *Kai Kenneth Hanson som Pelle Pirat *Frank Ole Sætrang som Pysa Pirat *Dagfinn Tutturen som Benjamin *Robert Skjærstad som Skalken *Håvard Bakke som Greven av Gral *Ellen Birgitte Winther som Miriam av Gral * Hans Rønningen som Grisk (kun i 2016) * Jørn Morstad som Grisk (kun i 2017) * Ida Holten Worsøe som Grufull *Kristin Grue som Slu *Malin Skjolde med mer *Gabrielle Bakke med mer *Marita Helen Hansen med mer *Chenno Tim med mer *Trond André Hansen med mer *Marita Helen Hansen med mer *Igor Necemer som Morgan Referanser 2. http://www.fvn.no/kultur/Paul-og-Mathea-skal-spille-Pinky-og-Sunniva-2991341.html) Eksterne lenker *Kaptein Sabeltann og Den Forheksede Øya Dyreparken *Kaptein Sabeltann og Den Forheksede Øya (forestilling) Wikipedia Category:Forestillinger